Goodbye
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: What happens when Ike has problems and has to leave Pit behind at Smash Manor? And how do Pit and his friends react? IkeXPit Yaoi boyxboy love Don't like, Don't read. Songfic.


Goodbye

My 1st fanfic, don't flame too much. Yaoi, no lemon. IkeXPit, based off of Avril Lavigne's Goodbye.

Disclaimer: Ike ,Pit, and other Super Smash Bros Characters © Nintendo

Goodbye Lyrics © Avril Lavigne

I only own the idea, the parts of the song that are in various parts of the story belong to Avril Lavigne, and the characters belong to Nintendo. Oh, and I adapted some of the lyrics to fit the situation.

Italics = Thoughts if anyone is wondering

It was night at Smash Mansion. Everyone was asleep, save for one blue haired swordsman. He was watching the slumbering angel next to him; his brunette lover. _I hope he will understand, _Ike thought. He walked over to where Pit was sleeping, and ruffled his hair. Ike chuckled and sadly smiled as Pit squirmed under his touch, deep in sleep. Ike knew that he had only one thing left to do. He withdrew an envelope from his packet and gently put it in Pits hand. The envelope crinkled from Pits death grip on it. The letter inside was written very messily, it'd be a miracle if Pit would be able to read it. A lot of it had been smeared from his tears. He kissed Pits forehead, picked up his suitcase and left the room, tears falling from his eyes once again. Before he completely closed the door, he looked back to see the cherub's face twisted in pain, as if he was aware that his lover was leaving.

Ike sighed, and whispered, "Goodbye, blue eyes. Goodbye, my sunshine. I love you." he choked on the last few words. Ike quietly closed the door, knowing he had closed the door of his love, not to be opened in a while. He felt sad, but, nevertheless, continued on to Master Hand's office, where the gloved hand was sure to be waiting for him.

When the mercenary was in the office, the right hand asked him, "Are you sure you want to do this, Sir Ike Greil of Crimera?"Ike curtly nodded, unable to speak. "Very well then." There was a silence, although it was somewhat comforting to Ike. While the hand started up the teleporter to create a portal to Telitus, he tried to let himself be distracted by the sound of the teleporter starting up. It sounded like a lullaby, almost. He wished it could really distract him from Pit; let him get some sleep at night.

When the teleporter was ready, the hand addressed him again. "You will return someday?" it said, more of a statement than a question.

Ike hesitated, "Yes… give me 2 years to try and convince them. Then I'll return."

If the hand could've nodded, he was sure it would have. "Alright then." Without another word, the mercenary departed through the teleporter.

It was morning and the sun leaked into the room, waking the slumbering angel up. Still sleepy, Pit rubbed at his eyes, blinded by the bright sun. He felt something trickle down his face as he realized that he managed to give himself a papercut. He let out a small hiss of annoyance, and glanced around to notice that Ike was missing. In his hand was an envelope, the culprit of his injury, which was addressed to him.

"I hope this isn't some sort of joke of Ike's." Pit grumbled as he reluctantly opened the envelope. His was shocked that the letter was smeared by tear stains. His eyes widened as he read the letter:

Pit,

I have to go away, and leave you behind, leave you all alone. I know you would come with me, no regrets at all, but I have no choice. Please take care of yourself, and don't wait for me. Maybe I'll come back someday. I'm so sorry Pit; please forgive me for doing this to you. Please continue to smile like you always do, don't let me get in the way of your future. Be happy. Try to forget what we have, don't let yourself suffer. So this is goodbye for now Pit, my love. Always know that I love you.

~Ike

Pit reread it, unable to comprehend it at first. Then reality hit him, the contents of the letter started to sink in. He let out a small sob, unable to hold his tears back. Link must have heard him with his sharp, extra sensitive hearing, because shortly Pit heard the door open.

"Pit? Are you okay?" Marth asked as he approached him.

"I-Ike…" was all the angel was able to utter before choking on his tears, which had started to fall freely again.

"Shh…" Link said, as he pulled Pit into a hug. It took them a while to calm Pit down, but when they did, the angel was barely able to explain the situation without breaking down into tears again. _Why?..._ he thought to himself, _Why couldn't you tell me Ike? Why just leave me a letter?_

Roy shifted in his seat next to Pit, "I don't see the problem. I mean he says he might come back, but the way it's written, you would think that he would come back."

"I apologize on Roy's behalf, Pit." Marth told him, whacking the boy upside the head.

"A-Ah, it's quite alright, Marth. He has a point, after all. I can't help but think what if, what if I hadn't been mad at him, what if I had apologized. Would he have thought twice? Would he have stayed longer? I can't help question." _And I won't stop questioning myself till he returns._

"I'm sorry guys. I've wasted your whole morning now, haven't I?" He asked, wipping his eyes. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. I'll treat you guys, whatever you'd like!"

"Um… err… okay? We'll meet you downstairs then?" Link asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! That's fine!" Pit told them, turning his back around to find his wallet.

"Pit? Are you sure that you're okay?" Marth asked him after the other two left the room.

"I'll be fine. It's hard, but not impossible" _Yes it is, I should really stop lying to myself, that's what he'd tell me._

"O…Okay then." Marth left me to return to my search for my wallet. Humans are very interesting. Some are quite easy to fool. Usually anyway. Ike's the only one who was able to see through me, he saw the real me. The person who feared thunder, the one who wasn't cocky and arrogant, the person that he was able to fall in love with. I was the one who broke his heart, and I wish I could be the one to mend it. This will haunt me until he returns, if he returns. I know he wants me to move on, but I can't help regret my actions. I didn't know this would happen, a little joke gone to far. I wish I could tell him this, in front of him.

He gets up, so they don't wonder what's taking him so long. In the doorway, he turns around. "I'm sorry Ike."He whispers, a lone tear trails down his face. He quickly wipes it away, no more tears, he told himself. "Goodbye for now, is that what you said? You better keep that promise…" he leaves the room, and doesn't look back; his heart feels heavier than ever.

Author Note: That was horrible DX But not bad for my first fanfic. I hope anyway. I think the rating should be okay, but comment if it needs to be changed. This was sort of a spur of the moment thing, I was trying to think of something to write, and thus, this was born, and after a lot of editing, I decided to post this. When I originally wrote this, Ike and Pit didn't have an argument. And if you're wondering why this fight wasn't mentioned in Ike's pv, it's because he completely forgot about it. I'm thinking of adding another chapter to this, just because I feel that this is a horrible cliffhanger. I am obsessed with this paring, so don't be surprised to see more of this paring in the future. Oh, please tell me if I made any mistakes (yes, even spelling ones), and please give me some suggestions. Alright Review please :D It is appreciated. And I will (possibly) reply back. Oh, and do you guys think I should post this on DA?


End file.
